A gate driver is a power amplifier and may also include additional circuitry, such as a level shifter. The gate driver accepts a low-power input signal from an associated controller IC and produces a high-current drive input signal for the gate of a high-power transistor such as an Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor (“IGBT”) or a power Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor Field-Effect Transistor (“MOSFET”). Typically a single output of the gate driver is used to drive a single gate node of a power transistor. Two outputs can sometimes be used to drive a high-side power transistor and a low-side power transistor. The gate driver can have one or more dedicated outputs for providing a clamping function.